its over isnt it?
by Bumbleprime6
Summary: Concerned over a friend who just realized his heart was broken three times without realizing it, Serena hopes to make amends by taking the risk she never wanted... to tell ash how she feels will it pay off or is it really over?


It's over isn't it songfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Steven universe which belongs to Nintendo and Rebecca sugar respectively

* * *

Poke high school, kalos

(May, dawn and serena enter into the school's auditorium with their boyfriends drew, lucas and calem to see a performance by their friends but the three girls we hoping to find ash here especially Serena after his latest heartbreak with her finding out she was dating calem and ran off in tears)

May: (looks around the audience worried then turns to dawn) I hope ash is here. the poor guy had his heart shattered multiple times

Drew: (puts his shoulder over may) although he confessed to you may which got me a bit mad at first but,even I feel bad for him no one should go through that kind of pain and three times no less.

Dawn: (looks down) ash isn't the kind of guy to just go into the night and never come back... no need to worry right?

Lucas: (looks at dawn) this time I think ash has reached a breaking point and I thought your rejection would do it. (Looks down upset) I hope he's ok.

Calem: (sees Serena in tears a bit) hey are you alright?

Serena: (wipes her eyes and fakes a smile) yeah I'm fine... Why?

Calem: it's just that ever since the third rejection to ash's heart you seem so worried about him... (looks at with regret) Do you regret that decision you made?

Serena: what could I do? We dated for years and my crush on ash was when I was seven and he helped me but... I didn't know about this rejections issue before I made the choice (starts tearing) and now I just don't know what to do Calem I've built this relationship with you but... I feel in my heart that I want-

Calem: (looks at the music program and sees ash's name on it interrupting Serena) hey guys look! At the soloist section.

Everyone but Calem: (in shock) it's ash! H-he's performing?!

Serena: (starts getting tears in her eyes but they don't fall yet) _oh ash... I'm really sorry I just wish I could be with you but, My mind was focused Calem but my heart has always wanted you in it and that struggle I wasn't ready for yet..._

(Principle sycamore walks to a mic and taps on it to gain the audience's attention)

Sycamore: greetings everyone and welcome to our end of the year concert we hope you enjoy the show!

(The audience claps and the show begins)

* * *

*2 hours later*

Lucas: man so far this concert was a hit! All that's left is... (Looks at the program to see ash's name not crossed out and gets worried) ash... Oh man, I hope he can do this.

Sycamore: (taps on the mic) ladies and gentlemen our last performer is ash Ketchum.

(The crowd claps softly while the group got worried)

Dawn: (clutching her heart) oh ash...

Drew: (getting worried) come on bro...

May: (mimicking dawn) ash please be ok...

Calem: you've got this ash come on! (Looks and sees Serena in tears) _I wonder what's wrong with her?_

Serena: (clutching her heart tightly whispering) ash please... I need you here please.

Calem: (overhears her and smiles) you're in love with him aren't you?

Serena: (blushes in embarrassment) I-I...

Calem: (raises his hand to stop Serena right there) I get it... I just hope your gonna be happy with him.

Serena: (smiles widely) thanks a lot calem and I'm sorry for all this but I want to-

Calem: it's ok... Just when you see him after the song... Go get him got it?

Serena: (nods) I'll do my best... (Sees ash walking to the microphone and blushes immediately) there he is!

Ash: (clears his throat) thanks for coming here everyone... (Rubs his head) Now I'm going to sing a song I've just written about my recent troubles of love and well... I hope you like it.

Dawn: (not believing what she heard) wait... Ash writes songs?!

Lucas: who knew? (Hears piano keys) shh! It's starting!

* * *

Start playing: it's over isn't it by natewantstobattle

Ash: (singing) I was fine...With the men, who would come into her life now and again... I was fine, cause I knew That they didn't really matter until... you... I was fine, when you came And we fought like it was all some silly game... over her... Who she'd choose? After all those years, I'd never thought I'd... lose. (Starts tearing up) It's over, Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you and she loved you and she's gone. It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

* * *

May: (whispering to drew as she is shocked to find out who or whom the song is about) this song... is about dawn, Serena and I, the rejections not only that but you guys as well!

Drew: (whispers back) all of that built up? Oh man...

Dawn: (in tears clutching her heart) _was this how he felt about all of this? Oh ash I-i didn't know... So much pain and so much suffering he's too sweet of a guy to suffer like this._

Lucas: (in deep regret) _oh dude... I've never realized... I'm really sorry._

* * *

Ash: (takes a rose while singing and walking) War and glory, reinvention, Fusion, freedom, her attention. Out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise, experimental (spins around) Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull, with a nerve to doubt her. What does it matter? It's already done. Now I've got to be there for her son.

Calem: (looks to see Serena got up and began to walk towards ash as his smile grows wider) _good luck Serena... Bring our ash back._

Ash:(sees Serena walking towards him and tears start welding up again but shakes his head and continues to sing) It's over, Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you and she loved you and she's gone! (Just as he was about to throw the Rose to let go of love once and for all. Serena stopped him from doing it by grabbing his hand with tears in her eyes and now ash's tears begin to flow as well) It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on? (She walks a bit more making ash shake in nerves) It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?

(End of song)

(Cheers erupted from the audience and many of them were for the performance but some of them had tears in their eyes and ash just bowed and ran out of the building which got Serena to run after him)

* * *

The front of the school

Serena: (runs out to see ash going farther) ASH!

Ash: (stops in his tracks hearing Serena and begins to walk towards her with his head down)...

Serena: (puts her hands on both his cheeks with tears in her eyes) please say something ash! Please!?

Ash: (takes her hands off his cheeks) shouldn't you be with your choice?

Serena: (puts her hands to her heart) ash... I-

Ash: (stops her) its ok... I forgive you so don't say it. You should go with the one that makes you happy. As long as you followed your heart you'll be fine... As for me. Well... I've done that three times and failed... and I accepted that knowing that they would be happy not to ruin what we have so far and- (noticed Serena is crying) hey are you ok?

Serena: (shakes her head crying) no, I'm not.

Ash: (keeping his head down while walking forward) why, what's wrong?

Serena: (covers her eyes) i-i didn't follow my heart! And I'm regretting everything I did that hurt you.

Ash: (shakes his head) its fine Serena...

Serena: (screams) NO IT ISN'T! ASH... (At last she spoke from her heart tearing up) I LOVE YOU!

Ash: (looks at her in shock) w-what? But I thought... you love Calem cause you-

Serena: (looks down) that was just my mind speaking for me rather than my heart because I thought a guy like you who's sweet, heroic, and kind is with someone already so I decided to go with my mind not to take the risk.

Ash: (still skeptical) is that true?

Serena: (tearing up more) unfortunately, yes... I wanted you more than anyone in this world but, I hesitated and now we're here this time I'm taking the risk but, I understand if you don't want me now and who would after all that has happened.

Ash: (walks forward and kisses Serena's cheek making her blush) why wouldn't I want you? Your fun, outgoing, free spirited and just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen even when we were little I saw that... I just hesitated as well those past years and now I-

(Serena cuts off ash with a kiss to his lips which shocked him at first but, slowly he accepted it which made her heart flutter like a yamma's wings as they deepened it their hearts began to beat in unison and rapidly for that matter feeling each kiss as it was their last and eventually separated for some air)

Serena: (smiling as she got to kiss the boy that took her heart) now do you believe me?

Ash: (blinks a bit and blushes) um... Whoa that felt good and I guess but let me ask you something.

Serena: (tilts her head) go ahead?

Ash: (looks straight at her with still some doubt in his face) is it over?

Serena: (runs up and hugs her true love) no way... This is just the beginning.

Ash: (smiles) alright then, I'm all yours.

Serena: (snuggles closer to ash) I love you so much ash.

Ash: (positions himself to kiss Serena once more) I love too Serena and that will never change.

(And as they kissed once more Calem looks on with the others and a smile appears on his face for both Ash and Serena hoping the best for both and proud to see the Ash he knows is back for good)

The end

Authors note: hey guys thanks for reading this first songfic I've ever written. I got this idea from watching "mr Greg" and the song that pearl sang about Rose with just relates to my struggles of finding love out there knowing the challenge and risk to it and constantly had to move on with heartbreak each time. However it made me stronger as well so I wanted to express that through this songfic. Also, yes I love amourshipper but, I also love pearlshipping and advancedshipping as well due to the fact they made ash stronger each moment with any one of these girls. Oh and one more thing... You should check out my one shot called "before the Rose 1" and my first main story... Kingdom Rose if you get the chance cause that helps me a lot.

Thanks so much and remember DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)


End file.
